


Hiding in Plain Sight

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: ABO, Abusive Relationships, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 02:52:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: Bad things happen bingo: If I can't have you





	Hiding in Plain Sight

There had been a way to hide from people, places to go, safe houses to flee to, there had always been a backup plan. Roy had them, of course being friends with Jason had helped him come up with those plans. 

That's why Roy found it ironic that the one place he could hide was in Wayne Manor. After their fall out the two had become strange and distant. Had been dating for a few years and he had even had Lian but Jason changed. Something happened on a mission and even though I never knew what the change was clear. The more violent Jason became the more he lashed out had become clear that Roy had to leave.

There are many things that Roy was willing to do for Jason and many things he was willing to forgive. However, there was no way he could take that chance with their daughter. Instead, he packed them up one day when he knew that Jason was going to be gone for a few days and left. The only problem was there was nowhere to hide. After all, Jason could find them if you wanted to. I took him a little while to try and figure out what to do. Eventually, he realized that the only place he could hide was with Jason's family.

Calling up his old friend he explained to Dick what was going on. Within a matter of hours his old Titan teammate had shown up and it was like a blur. Everything moves so fast but eventually, he, in the end, made it to Wayne Manor. There they were able to stay in a room that was highly secured and even when he heard yelling from downstairs and you knew there was no way that Jason could catch him. Not with that temper. It's not with that anger. But the last thing Jason yelled him almost broke his heart because it knew it was too true.

“ If I can't have you no one will!”

As much as he wanted to believe otherwise he knew that was a threat and if Jason wanted it it would be final. 

Whatever chains Jason he really wish it would stop. Or go away. Or magical spell would suddenly change them back to the happy family that used to be. As much as Roy didn't want to believe that Jason could be capable of hurting him it happened. There is no reason for it of course. He hadn't provoked anyone or anything. Maybe it was history repeating itself or maybe it was the madness from the Lazarus Pit? Still, that didn't excuse but unexpected abuse. If there was one thing Roy knew was that he would never put his daughter in a situation like that. So he left with her and even if the threat scared him to his very core there was no way he was going to return. You would be safer after all with his in-laws. Only hope that Jason would one day get better was there but until that day if it came he was going to keep Lian far away from him.


End file.
